Desire
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: Neji is curious about his hormones and drives Rock Lee insane with his constant sleeping around. Obviously Neji doesn't know Lee is inlove with him. So it REALLY drives Lee NUTZ when Neji asks to have sex with him. NejiLee.


YES! I'm BAK PPLZ!

**Desire**

Lee was coughing. And choking. Neji pounded him on the back hard.

Backing away from his touch, Lee looked at his team mate. "Excuse me? Did you just say…say that… that you--"

Staring back at him with pale eyes Neji said quietly. "I get hard whenever I look at you, or even think about you. I'm not lying. You've never known me too"

That's why Lee was coughing so hard! Putting a hand to his throat, the energetic teen stood up and with his face aflame started sputtering. "M-maybe it's hormones! Youth can do that to you! Maybe you should go get another girlfriend…?"

"Hmm. Hormones."

"Neji?"

"I already have a girlfriend. We have sex."

Lee almost had a heart attack. "Wait- when did you get another girlfriend?"

Neji shrugged. "I go through so many, I can't remember when one ends and another begins" Lee winced and felt his chest tighten. "S-so you have sex?" Neji nodded.

"But you…think about me?" another nod.

Lee had another coughing fit. Neji elbowed him in the back and grumbled. "Look, just forget about it, ok? Like you said, it's hormones." Lee noted the slight pink to his teammate's cheeks. Neji glared at him and started to walk away. "Come on. Before Gai thinks we eloped"

Lee wished it were true.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Lee saw Neji's new girlfriend the next day. She was very pretty. Short red hair with streaks of dark blue. She wasn't too tall or short. A lovely voice, dazzling smile (but not more than his own!) and huge breasts. They seemed ready to fall out of her shirt. Breast size seemed to be a huge trait in all of Neji's girlfriends.

The dark haired boy reminded himself that Neji had touched those breasts. Kissed them and made love with the owner of those breasts.

He put a bandaged hand to his chest and felt even more depressed at the flatness.

_I wonder…what it would be like…to have breasts? Would Neji look at me then?_

'I get hard whenever I look at you'

Lee thought his mouth would foam, remembering those words. "It's despicable."

The taijutsu specialist looked at his female teammate. Her brown eyes were narrowed in anger. "How can he bring those air headed bimbos here? Just last year he was all 'Girls are a waste of time' Now you can't see him without seeing a new girl on his arm"

Tenten was gripping her shuriken hard, blood slipped down her wrist. "Calm down Tenten. Calm down!" "No! Has he even thought about what others might feel? How you might feel?"

Lee felt his heart quicken. Did she know…?

"Or me?" She added quickly, as if catching herself. Mentally shaking his head he thought against it. Tenten would think him disgusting if she knew, and so far Tenten was acting the same. She didn't know. She didn't know he was in love with Neji.

"Neji!" She yelled. "PRACTICE! NOW!"

Lee turned quickly, not wanting to see the lengthy good bye kiss. Tenten turned around too, muttering darkly. "I hate having training interrupted by those little heart snatchers and money grabbers."

Lee smiled. Why couldn't he have fallen in love with this honest and blunt girl instead? So much easier! "It's just hormones. Youth does many wonderful things to the body. You can't get mad at him for that can you?"

"Oh yes I can! It won't be right, but I can certainly get my revenge." Lee tackled her and started swinging her around. Thanks to her, his mood had improved greatly.

Unknown to Lee, Tenten noticed Neji watching them. His face like a rock.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It happened while they were on a mission. Tenten couldn't come because she had a rematch with Temari and although Gai had wanted to come, Lee urged him to stay and cheer for her in their place.

So it was only him and Neji. Lee groaned.

They were just supposed to observe The Hidden Grass Village. Just a bunch of rumors that got Shizune worried so Tsunade sent them to ease her worries. They were supposed to return tomarrow, just a week of observation. So far nothing out of the ordinary.

Not yet anyway.

They rented out a single room in a motel, pretending to be travelers. They kept their headbands in their bags, and dressed differently.

Lee actually put on jeans, as did Neji. Not wanting to look like the Shinobi they were. So far no one had recognized them. Good.

Neji was sitting on his bed, reading a book. Lee was just thinking, lost in his own world.

That's why he almost died when Neji said

"Let's have sex" Lee was biting his nail on his thumb and was so shocked that he peeled the hangnail off and winced. Sucking on his thumb he nervously chuckled. "Stop playing around. Go take a shower and lets get to bed, we have to leave tomarrow"

The Hyuga stood up and sat down next to Lee. "I'm serious" The pale eyes were hard and determined. How was Lee going to get out of this? His teammate's cheek was pressed against his own and he vaguely noted how he was being pushed back slowly into a laying position. Sneaky…

"I'm not a girl Neji"

"I know"

"You have a girlfriend"

"I know"

"This is cheating on your girlfriend"

Neji seemed to think about it for a minute, his finger curling in Lee's bowl cut hair. "So thinking about you while we do 'it' isn't just like cheating? I'm not asking for much."

Lee squawked. "You're asking for my virginity!"

"…So?"

The taijutsu specialist thought about it. But found it a bit hard with Neji's full hand in his hair, tugging slightly and stroking. He was staring at him, with those pearl eyes. How he loved Neji so… Turning away, he blushed. "F-fine." Lee almost took it back when Neji smiled. Creepy.

Lee was about to say something else when Neji's lips descended on his own. "There. Now that we've had our first kiss together, having sex shouldn't be a problem now." Lee squirmed beneath Neji. That's what _he_ said. _He_ wasn't having his virginity taken by his secret crush.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The hotel room was dark after a few minutes.

"Ah! Uhnnn…no! Don't- not there!"

"Shush. This is the body I'm going to make love to. I could at least get to know it more right?"

"But Neji…Ah!"

"Ssshhh. It feels good doesn't it?"

The bed shifted and a hand gripped the sheets. Lee took in a shuddering breath.

"It feels…gross!"

Lee shuddered again when Neji started touching him again. "It'll get better. I promise. No girl has ever complained."

"I'm not a girl"

"You whine a lot like one though."

Lee suddenly wished he was on his back, facing Neji. He had a feeling that Neji was smirking at him. Silently laughing even.

The bed shifted again. And started moving.

"Ah! Neji…why are you moving so—"

"This is how you have sex Lee. Does it feel better now?"

"Neji…" Lee tried to muffle his moan.

"Lee..."

Putting his face in the pillow, Lee smothered his voice and loud breathing.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"That was…different, from what I expected."

From his spot on the bed, Lee squeezed the pillow hard. "Really?"

"Yes"

Trying his best not to meet Neji's eyes, Lee stood up and started to walk to the bathroom. "I'm going to go wash up. Or did you want to use it first?"

"No. I can wait till you finish"

Lee closed the door behind him and turned on the shower.

He sat on the edge of the tub, his face in his hands.

_Not what he expected?_ He stepped into the shower and hoped Neji couldn't hear him crying over the rushing water.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It had been about a week since then.

"Lee! My studious student! I think you should go home and rest."

Clenching his bruised, bloody fist Lee looked at his sensei in slight horror. "But Gai-sensei! I can't rest now! The path of a Shinobi waits for no one! I-"

The older man put a hand on Lee's shoulder. "Go home Lee. You're not focusing. You can't be a great Shinobi if you die of exhaustion can you?" Then he pushed Lee in the direction of his home, chuckling. "Go, go!"

Not having much say in the matter, Lee started on his way home.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Closing the door behind him, Lee let his thoughts consume him. He and Neji hadn't talked about what had happened. Not that it surprised Lee at all. It hadn't been what Neji had expected.

_What a jerk_, Lee thought angrily. His chest heaved. _But I still love him._

"Is this what you normally do? Enter your home and glare at the coffee table till it explodes?"

Jumping with a small shriek, Lee looked at Neji. He seemed to come from the shadows. "How long have you been here?" Lee asked with clenched teeth.

Ignoring his question, Neji glided over to him and lifted his hands, frowning slightly at his bruised knuckles. He kissed them, almost lovingly, and kissed his cheek. Lee started stuttering. "N-Neji! What are you doing!" Kissing his neck Neji replied "Let's do it"

Lee seemed to jump out of his own skin, but still stay in Neji's arms. "I don't think we should. You said it wasn't what you had expected…the first time" Neji's head snapped up to meet his eyes. "Of course it wasn't. It was a lot better than I thought it'd be"

Trying to ignore Neji's tongue on his neck and his rising hopes, Lee muttered. "I thought you didn't enjoy it much."

"I enjoyed it very much. Let's do it again"

"Neji –"

The Hyuga pushed his hips against Lee's and slipped his hand between their joined hips. Neji kissed Lee's blushing pleasure-filled face. "You're very warm down there. You don't think it's a bad idea either, do you?"

Lee panted and allowed himself to be dragged down to the floor.

He was already going to hell anyway…

**End**

Ok. I originally made this one big one-shot. But I thought about it and said no…

So I made it into two parts of a one-shot. But i think this is enough.But ifit isn'tenough for you ppl then I'll twist it to my will... andpost the second part as chp two...My second part has Gaara in it! **squeals**

Let me know wat u think of my crappy fic and if you want to see the next part I wanted to add. And if any of you know which manga this plot was stolen from, then u deserve a Kookie. Lol

Laterz Dudette


End file.
